Quadruple Veangeance
by LXS
Summary: Un abandon, une adoption, un baptême et une famille recomposé qui s'attend à voir ressurgir un fantôme du passé... Lord Voldemort n'est jamais très loin...
1. Chapter 1

_Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchent... ils naîtront de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les marqueront comme son égal mais ils auront un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et ils devront mourir de la main des autres car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que les autres survivent... Ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Chapitre 1 : Un monstrueux abandon et nouvelle famille

Une prophétie qui n'aurait jamais du être oublié, le fut de tous se retrouvant là dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Personne n'avait eut réellement le courage d'écouter cette prophétie lorsque celle-ci fut prononcer d'une voix venue d'outre tombe par la plus shootée des profs de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore dans sa grande stupidité cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, qui serait concerné par cette prophétie et non de plusieurs.

Le 31 juillet 1980, hôpital St-Mangouste

Lily Potter reposait son corps meurtri par la naissance de ses trois garçons. Ryan, Jordan et Harry. Les trois bébés faisaient la fierté de leur père. James chouchouta ses trois enfants durant plusieurs jours, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il était l'heureux papa de trois magnifiques enfants.

Ryan était brun la peau blanche, et les yeux marron, il était très petit, mais commençait déjà à faire des petits sursauts de magie accidentelle. Jordan était un peu plus grand, la peau légèrement bronzé, il avait les yeux vert émeraude, et les cheveux ébouriffés et noir, tout comme Harry qui lui était légèrement plus petit que Ryan.

Les parents Potter étaient tellement heureux, tellement fiers, tellement admiratifs devant Ryan délaissant complètement les deux autres, qu'ils cataloguèrent comme cracmols. D'instinct Jordan se mit à protéger de plus en plus Harry alors que Ryan qui était de plus en plus nerveux faisait de la magie accidentelle, de plus en plus souvent et cherchant à blesser ses frères. C'est ainsi que débuta la première année de leur vie.

Le 31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow

Lily et James Potter décidèrent que cette soirée là, serait la leur. Depuis la naissance de leurs enfants, ils n'avaient plus eut de moments intimes seuls tous les deux. Ils avaient donc demandés à leur petite elfe de maison, Isoa de surveiller les trois bébés.

La pauvre elfe ne se doutait pas que c'est cette nuit là que le plus psychotique des sorciers psychopathes avait décider d'éliminer les bébés Potter. Avec un sourire sadique sur son visage reptilien, il transplana non loin de Godric's Hollow. Il vit apparaître devant ses yeux rouge, et brillant d'une joie malsaine _LA_ maison qu'il désirait plus que tout visiter. Celle des Potter.

Il avait apprit par la Gazette du Sorcier que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait pondu trois bébés. Et le terrrrrrrible Mage Noir savait que ces gamins pouvaient être ceux de la prophétie car contrairement à cet idiot de Dumbledore il avait eut vent d'une partie de la prophétie mettant en avant plusieurs personnes.

Il entra dans la pimpante maisonnette de Godric's Hollow avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau d'éléphant en rut, en défonçant la porte d'un sort. Isoa surprise, essaya vainement de dresser une barrière de protection pour les enfants, mais fut tuée par Nagini qui en fit son goûter.

L'homme chauve se déplaça silencieusement, se retrouvant rapidement face à la chambre des triplés, il ricana sous cape de la '_protection_' qu'avait mis en place Dumbledore. Pitoyable. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, cette dernière grinça légèrement, et là Voldemort vit les trois bébés endormis.

Deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et le troisième un peu à l'écart. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le même lit, l'homme fit un sourire, et lança un Avada kedavra, il eut un rictus méprisable lorsque le jet de couleur vert émeraude sortie de son item magique. Rictus qui disparu bien vite lorsqu'une lourde barrière blanche de magie pure se leva toute seule.

Jordan et Harry se réveillèrent en même temps se regardant droit dans les yeux, le plus jeune des Potter se redressa aussi vite que son petit corps le lui permettait, suivit par son frère. Les deux frères virent l'homme chauve avec de grands yeux rouges stupéfaits, un rayon vert leur foncer dessus, et une barrière ralentissant le sort de mort.

Le sort qui malgré tout frappa violemment Harry au front du côté droit avant d'être dévier sur la tempe gauche de Jordan envoyant les deux bambins dans l'inconscience. La barrière, elle renvoya les relents du sort vert vers Voldemort qui couina un vague '_Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_' ne comprenant pas comment deux gamins pas plus hauts que trois pommes puissent le vaporiser.

L'explosion de son corps ébranla jusqu'aux fondations de la maison, faisant trembler le plafond qui s'affaissa sur lui-même. L'effondrement du toit blessa Ryan à la tête le faisant saigner, alors que Jordan et Harry restaient inconscients sous les décombres.

Les Potter revinrent quelques heures plus tard plus heureux que jamais de leur soirée, mais leur joie s'effaça rapidement en voyant l'état de leur maison. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur craignant le pire. Ils ne retrouvèrent de leur elfe qu'un bras arraché du reste du corps introuvable. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers branlants.

Ils entendirent un hurlement de goret écorché vif... Euh, d'un bébé blessé, les Potter retrouvèrent rapidement Ryan, qui s'était protégé d'un débris du toit sous un bouclier de magie. James retrouva ensuite ses deux autres fils inconscients. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Ryan était le survivant que voulait détruire Voldemort. De plus sa blessure à la tête ressemblait à un serpent.

Honteux de n'avoir pas su Dumbledore Grand Manitou ordonna aux Potter, de séparer les trois frères, car Jordan et Harry pourraient vite être jaloux, de la célébrité de Ryan. De même qu'étant un puissant sorcier, Ryan pourrait accidentellement blesser l'un ou l'autre de ses frères. Lily et James prirent chacun un des enfants, James emmena Harry le déposant devant un orphelinat miteux et mal famé d'une banlieue quelconque de Londres, alors que la température baissait de plus en plus.

Lily quant à elle, décida d'abandonner Jordan sur le seuil de la petite maison de sa sœur moldu. Au 4 Privet Drive. Ils laissèrent des mots expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper qu'ils reviendront pour les onze ans des enfants, expliquant qu'ils devaient se refaire une santé financière, un mensonge comme un autre, se moqua Dumbledore voyant déjà la parfaite petite arme qu'allait devenir Ryan.

Et c'est sans un regard pour les deux bébés que Lily et James transplanèrent directement dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Ils attendirent que l'enfant grandisse un peu avant de l'entraîner comme le meilleur des Auror.

Mais avant que cet entraînement ne débute, la magie pleura lourdement sur le sort des deux nourrissons frigorifiés. Si personne ne faisait rien, les deux garçons mourraient à coup sûr. C'est pourquoi la magie exauça le souhait d'une famille mixte qui n'avait qu'un enfant mais qui désirait plus que tout en avoir deux ou trois autres de plus. Ils avaient de la place dans leur immense Manoir, qui rivalisait sans aucun problème avec celui des Malfoy qui étaient leur plus intimes amis.

Les Ashford avaient commencés à élever Draco et Adam ensemble, les deux bébés auraient pu être jumeaux étant nés le même jour, le même mois de la même année à une heure d'intervalle. Sous le regard bienveillant de Lucius et de Narcissa qui prenaient avec grand plaisir la relève, bien qu'Adam ait été diagnostiquer cracmol à la naissance.

La petite famille revenait d'un dîner en dehors de leur Manoir. Dans la communauté Moldu avec leurs amis. Il était asser tard, Adam et Draco étaient depuis longtemps endormis dans les bras respectifs de leurs mamans. Émilie papotait chiffons avec Narcissa, alors que leurs époux continuaient de discuter affaires.

Émilie et Narcissa étaient devant se dépêchant de retourner au chaud, et d'aller coucher les deux petits dans leurs lits, lorsque leurs pas stoppèrent net devant le seuil du Manoir.

-Lucius, amour vient voir, murmura Narcissa

Émilie avait donné Adam à Narcissa allant s'accroupir auprès de deux couvertures mises là comme de simples chiffons sur lesquelles reposait deux bébés gelés.

-Edward ouvre vite la porte ces petits sont glacés... Je me demande quels genre de parents peuvent abandonnés leurs enfants ainsi... Dit Émilie rouge de colère alors qu'elle prenant l'un des bébés et que Lucius prenait l'autre.

Au plus profond de sa magie, Lucius su que les deux bébés étaient là pour Edward et Émilie. Edward ouvrit avec rapidité la maison, mettant un bon feu en route, alors que son épouse suivit des Malfoy, eux s'occupèrent des enfants. Il retourna sur le pas de sa porte et prit les deux couffins dans lesquels s'étaient retrouvés les enfants. Découvrant avec surprise les mots. Il décacheta les enveloppes l'une après l'autre, et se mit à pester.

-Lucius, il faut protéger ces deux enfants ! Je sais qui ils sont, et je refuse qu'ils retournent dans une famille si... Si...

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda surpris l'aristocrate.

-Jordan et Harry Potter... Les Potter n'auraient soit disant plus les finances nécessaires pour s'occuper de triplés mais que d'un enfant... C'est écœurant...

-Que je sache, les Potter n'ont pas tout perdu en une nuit... A moins qu'il se soit passer quelque chose, me permets-tu de contacter Severus afin qu'il vienne ici nous expliquer ce qu'il sait ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, je veux connaître la raison de cet acte aussi barbare, ensuite nous verrons ce que nous ferons avec les deux petits bouts, nous ne pouvons sciemment les abandonnés une seconde fois, et Émilie voudrait d'autres enfants, malheureusement, suite à son accouchement il y a eut des complications... Elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'autres bébés... Si il y avait une infime possibilité que nous puissions les adoptés, nous tenterions notre chance.

-Et bien sache que les lois sorcières sont très strictes. Dès lors qu'il y a abandon d'enfants sorciers les parents biologiques perdent tous droit parentaux sur les enfants, et les petits sont envoyer dans des orphelinats perdant aussi leurs noms de famille. Expliqua avec calme Lucius. Ensuite ils peuvent être trimbalés d'une famille à l'autre et vivre un véritable enfers...

-Fais comme tu veux mais je refuse qu'ils subissent ça ! Je veux les adopter, autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, je veux qu'il soit reconnu dans les deux communautés que nous avons trois magnifiques enfants !

Lucius eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Je prépare les papiers, tu les auras demain dans la journée, en attendant je fais venir Severus.

-Lucius ?

-Oui Edward ?

-Tu accepterais d'être leur parrain avec Severus et Edogan ? Narcissa serait une marraine parfaite si elle accepte.

-Si ta demande est acceptée, je te répondrais oui avec joie.

Lucius arbora un petit sourire et se promis de tout faire pour que les Ashford aient tous les droits possibles sur les jumeaux Potter, et que les Potter n'aient plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Il alla auprès de la cheminée, balança de la poudre de cheminette et contacta Severus qui arriva rapidement chez les Ashford. L'homme sombre de Poudlard, étonné observa son meilleur ami, Lucius et un ami sincère et de longue date Edward.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il méfiant

-Y-a-t-il eut un événement particulier ce soir ? Demanda Lucius

-Oui, répondit le maître des potions intrigué

-Le quel est-ce ? Demanda Edward intéressé

-Ryan Potter aurait vaporisé Voldemort... Mais je n'y crois pas trop, j'ai tester sa magie... Il est puissant certes, mais il n'a aucune trace d'impardonnables ni sur son corps, ni dans sa magie, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué à son tour.

-Jordan et Harry Potter sont là. Ils étaient transits de froid devant la porte...

-Pourrais-je les voir, et tester leurs magies ? Si l'un deux à vaporiser Voldemort il faudra l'aider à contrôler son surplus de magie...

-Oui, lui répondit Edward l'emmenant auprès des deux petits, il prit sa femme à part afin de lui expliquer sa décision.

Étonnée la jeune mère de famille suivit son époux jusque dans son bureau où tous deux s'enfermèrent.

-Que se passe-t-il Eddy ? Tu me fais peur...

-Je veux que les deux enfants que nous avons retrouver ce soir, fassent partis de notre famille. Serais-tu prête à les adoptés ? Demanda Edward très sérieusement

-Tu... Tu es sérieux chéri ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule

-Oui, lui répondit-il avant de lui expliquer ce que lui avait dit Lucius.

-Comme je t'aime amour ! Et c'est oui ! Faisons d'eux nos enfants ! Lui répondit Émilie avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

Tous deux étaient plus déterminés que jamais à adoptés ces deux pauvres et inoffensifs bébés. Ils ressortirent du bureau, se dirigeant vers le salon afin de connaître les papiers et les démarches sorcières qu'il y aurait à faire Émilie s'occupant des papiers Moldu. Tous les deux furent surpris en entendant un grand éclat de rire provenir du salon.

Tous deux pressèrent le pas, voulant connaître la raison de cet éclat de rire si rare chez Lucius Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Severus observait avec un sourire amusé un Lucius complètement hilare.

-Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda inquiet Edward

-Il se trouve que vous venez de sauver la vie, aux deux crevettes qui ont vaporisées Voldemort en beauté et que les Potter place tous leurs espoirs dans un simple sorcier.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda étonnée Émilie.

-J'ai tester leurs magies Émi.. Harry est celui qui s'est prit le plus gros de l'attaque, sa magie sera toujours instable il faudra donc bien le surveiller. Jordan s'est également prit l'attaque mais sa magie à mieux réagit que celle de son frère. Je ne me l'explique pas... Ce que je peux vous certifier, c'est que ces deux enfants seront terriblement puissants lorsqu'ils atteindront leur dix septième année.

Lucius un peu plus calme continua

-Ils leur faut un environnement stable et calme où ils puissent s'épanouir, les Potter ont faillis par leur connerie créer le renouveaux des Mages Noirs...

Les deux jeunes parents, plus que décidés à les adoptés se fichaient pas mal qu'ils aient ou non vaporisés Voldemort. Ce qui leur importaient le plus était que les enfants grandissent sereinement.

-Quels sont les papiers que nous devons remplir chez les sorciers ? Demanda Émilie très sérieuse.

Lucius lui fit un sourire.

-Il se trouve que je suis allé dans mon bureau, tout à l'heure, lorsque Severus testait les enfants et que selon la loi sorcière, une simple adoption moldu valide automatiquement l'adoption sorcière. Par contre, il faudra les baptisés selon les rites ancestraux sorciers, et faire un échange de sang. Expliqua l'aristocrate.

Émilie lui rendit son sourire avant d'aller d'un pas presser dans son bureau, lançant la procédure moldu, connaissant pas mal de monde haut placé cette adoption serait certainement accordée. Elle était au téléphone avec un ami proche de la famille, et juge au Tribunal des Mineurs qui s'occupait principalement des adoptions. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et outré de cet abandon abominable, le juge décida d'une date afin que l'adoption soit plaider.

Toutes personnes travaillant pour la justice connaissait autant les lois moldus que sorcières, et le juge savait que les Potter en commettant l'acte d'abandon sur leur deux fils avaient définitivement perdu tous droits parentaux. Émilie lui expliqua tout de même que son mari avait trouvé deux mots un pour chacun des enfants. Expliquant qu'ils reviendraient prendre les enfants lorsqu'ils auraient onze ans.

Là le juge parut furieux. C'était pour lui intolérable, et inhumain d'abandonner deux bébés à une mort certaine et espérer que dix ans plus tard ils puissent les reprendre chez eux comme des chiens qu'ils pourraient adoptés. Il décida que le jugement serait rendu la semaine suivante. Il ne connaissait aucun avocat pour la famille Potter, donc personne à contacter.

Durant la semaine, Edward et Émilie allèrent faire tous les vaccins aux deux bébés, chez un médecin sorcier qui grâce à une potion aimablement offerte par Dumbledore ne pouvait plus se servir de magie. Edogan Malfoy le jumeau de Lucius était un spécialiste en pédiatrie, il fut très étonné et ravi lorsqu'il se retrouva une fois de plus parrain.

Jordan et Harry étaient en pleine forme, et depuis le jours où tout perdus ils avaient vue Émilie se pencher sur eux leur foutant la trouille du siècle qui se termina par une grosse crise de larme bruyante, ils s'étaient calmé et adapté à cette nouvelle maman qu'ils voyaient tous les jours oubliant complètement l'autre. Ils s'étaient même fait adoptés de Draco et d'Adam qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Cette semaine là, laissa aux parents le temps de choisir le prénom de leur deux futurs enfants. Et ce fut le mercredi qu'ils se décidèrent pour que Jordan soit rebaptisé Seth, et que Harry soit rebaptisé Ethan. La semaine se passa tranquillement, et Émilie soucieuse et perfectionniste dans l'âme décida de prévoir un gros dossier en béton armé. Lucius prit des dizaines de photos des Potter, il eut également un audite complet sur leur fortune total, grâce à un mandat magique qu'il avait fait parvenir aux gobelins qui outrés d'avoir appris l'abandon des jumeaux ne prévinrent pas le couple.

Toutes les preuves contre les Potter s'accumulaient, et étaient regroupées dans un épais dossier rouge. Enfin arriva le jour du jugement. Le juge avait envoyer un courrier moldu aux Potter, mais certainement plus occupés à faire autre chose et ne se souciant visiblement pas de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de leur deux enfants, ne firent aucune apparition. Émilie plaida son affaire, devant ses confrères et consœurs. Le juge ne laissa rien paraître jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son verdict.

-Je vous accorde cette adoption, pleine, et définitive. Les Potter n'ayant aucun respect pour la vie d'enfants innocents n'auront plus le droit, d'approcher, de parler ou d'écrire à vos enfants. Je vous donne également le droit de changer leurs identités afin qu'ils soient les plus tranquilles possible. Des assistantes sociales viendront vous visiter les six premiers mois afin de vérifier que tout se passe bien, ensuite une visite obligatoire d'une fois par an sur une durée de cinq ans. Si vous repoussez ou annulez, sur un motif non valable, l'un de vos rendez-vous, l'adoption sera nulle.

Le marteau de bois claqua, rendant la famille Ashford plus heureuse que jamais se promettant de tout faire pour que tous les rendez-vous soient honorés de la présence des deux parents, qui avec l'aide de Lucius et de Severus entraîneraient les quatre garçons juste au cas où.

Ils décidèrent également d'inscrire les enfants à des cours de sports, et de musique. Severus lui s'occuperait de leur apprendre l'art subtil des potions. En sortant du tribunal où les deux parents firent un monstrueuse danse de la victoire plus heureux que jamais décidèrent d'aller au Ministère de la Magie le verdict en main, lorsqu'ils ressortirent tous les liens qui unissaient les Potter à Jordan et Harry disparurent de même que le prénom des deux enfants de l'arbre généalogique de l'illustre famille.

Les liens étaient maintenant visible sur l'arbre généalogique des Ashford. Les deux nouveaux parents allèrent inscrire immédiatement, les enfants dans la même maternelle qu'Adam et Draco, car Lucius et Narcissa avaient décider que pour que leur fils soit plus tolérant et ai un esprit plus largement ouvert il suivrait les Ashford.

Les nouveaux parents décidèrent que l'année suivant l'adoption ils feraient baptisés leurs nouveaux enfants. La petite vie reprit son cours chez les Ashford, Émilie et Edward faisant tout pour être le plus possible chez eux. Auprès de leurs bébés. Et un an se passa sans que ni Edward, ni Émilie ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ce matin était le baptême des trois bébés Ashford.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02 : Quadruple baptême, révélation et début de l'entraînement

Il faisait un beau et grand soleil en cette douce matinée de Novembre. Il s'était passé un an jour pour jour depuis l'arrivé des jumeaux Potter, retrouvés transits de froid devant leur porte. Les assistantes sociales les avaient visités asser régulièrement vérifiant le bien être des bébés. Et à leur plus grand étonnement, les deux parents étaient toujours présent, tous deux ayant modulé leurs emplois du temps afin d'être les plus présent possible pour les trois enfants.

Les enfants avaient maintenant deux ans, les Ashford avaient décidés que leurs enfants auraient leurs anniversaires à la même date, soit le 20 mai. Ce matin là les parents étaient plus nerveux que jamais, beaucoup de personnalités de la '_haute_' seraient présent pour ces baptêmes, les Malfoy ayant décidés eux aussi de baptiser leur garçon le même jour.

Les baptêmes avaient lieux dans un endroit bercé par la Magie ancestral de la nature, des animaux et des elfes. La forêt de Brocéliande, cachait en son sein un bosquet où se pratiquait depuis des milliers d'années des baptêmes, ou des rituels sacrificiels. C'était un Haut Elfe qui dirigerait toute la cérémonie, dans son peuple il était considéré comme le plus pure représentant de la Magie. Un Mage qui accorderait aux quatre enfants, protection, amour, amitié, intelligence.

L'elfe était grand, il avait des yeux gris perle et de long cheveux noir, une peau blanche, laiteuse. Il avait une voix douce qui apaisait et rassurait les participant à cette grande fête. Contrairement aux rumeurs que répandait Albus Dumbledore grâce à sa connerie profonde, tous les Serpentards, étaient des personnes qui étaient proche de la nature, et qui respectaient avec un profond amour le don que leur avait accorder la nature.

Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, mais le devenaient à cause de ces foutues rumeurs infondées. Pour Voldemort c'était différent, lui c'était un homme associable, battu, maltraité, psychotique, légèrement schizophrène, et qui n'avait jamais suivit de traitement. C'est pourquoi la plus part des grandes familles de Sang Purs désiraient que leur enfants soient réparties dans cette noble maison.

La cérémonie débuta par une longue prière faite à la nature, à la magie, et aux animaux, en elfique. Ensuite l'Elfe recouvrit de sa magie le front des quatre enfants, fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'il passa sa main sur les fronts de Jordan et d'Harry. Il demanda ensuite aux parents de nommer leur enfants.

Comme le voulait la tradition, les mères des enfants restaient proches des bambins afin qu'ils n'aient pas peur, et les hommes devaient s'avancer lorsqu'il faudrait nommer les enfants. Lucius fit un pas, s'étant concerté avant avec Edward.

-Je me nomme Lucius Éphialtès Malfoy, époux de Narcissa Rose Malfoy née Black, et père de Draco Éteonos Malfoy.

-Je t'entend, et baptise ton fils ainsi. Mon enfant, que ta vie soit longue et prospère, ainsi soit-il !

Une intense lumière bleue enveloppa Draco, alors qu'un signe elfique apparut sur son front à la stupeur de tous.

-Votre enfant sera vraiment très puissant, il aura la capacité d'utiliser la magie elfique, il faudra lorsqu'il sera en âge le ramener ici afin qu'il suive un entraînement basique. Expliqua le Mage avec un doux sourire.

Narcissa et Lucius allèrent prendre leur fils le chouchoutant alors que le bambin continuait de roupiller comme un bien heureux. Edward, attendit que ses amis se soient mis sur le côté avant de s'avancer à son tour.

-Je me nomme Edward Lazarus Phaeacès Ashford, époux d'Émilie Irma Jane Ashford née Gaultier, et père de Seth Cytaeus Ashford, d'Adam Proteus Ashford et d'Ethan Fidius Ashford.

-Je t'entend et baptise tes fils ainsi. Mes enfants que vos vies soient longues et prospèrent, ainsi soit-il !

Seth fut englobé par une intense lumière mauve et le signe des fées apparu sur son front, Adam fut englobé par une intense lumière verte et le signe des gobelins apparu sur son front, et une intense lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde alors qu'un double signe apparaissait sur le front d'Ethan, celui des anges et des licornes. Tout le monde regarda le spectacle avec respect et admiration, les enfants seraient réellement très puissants et pourraient utiliser des magies qui normalement n'étaient plus pratiquer car considéré comme des branches de magie noire. Le mage fit un doux sourire.

-Vos enfants seront terriblement puissants bien que l'un d'eux ne soit pas encore sorcier, et si ils restent ensemble tous les quatre, ils feront de très grandes choses.

Émilie et Edward prirent leurs enfants dans leurs bras les chouchoutant, cependant avant qu'ils ne retournent auprès des invités le mage s'avança vers Edward, et dit d'une voix haute et forte.

-Deux de vos enfants ont subit une lourde attaque de magie noire, Ethan sera certainement celui qui aura le moins de contrôle sur sa magie, alors je vous donne ceci. C'est une bourse qui contient des cachets à base de plantes, cela calmera sa magie et il fera peu de magie accidentelle.

L'elfe donna à Edward une bourse en cuir de dragon noir qui se renouvellerait en permanence. Edward lui fit un sourire et décida de révéler la vérité à tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement, sachant que les grandes familles sorcières garderaient le secret le plus précieusement possible.

-Seth et Ethan furent un jour connu sous les identités de Jordan Arthur Potter et Harry James Potter. Le 31 octobre 1981 nous les avons retrouver sur le pas de notre porte, transit par le froid. Dans leurs couffins nous avons découvert un mot de leurs parents biologiques. Ils expliquaient qu'ils avaient besoin de se refaire une santé économique avant de reprendre les enfants à l'âge de onze ans. Sachant ce que risquaient ces deux adorables enfants, avec ma femme nous avons décidés de les adoptés.

-D'ailleurs cette nuit là nous avons appris que Ryan Potter n'est pas le survivant mais bien Seth et Ethan c'est pourquoi vous avez senti sur eux cette magie néfaste. Continua Émilie, nous souhaiterions que plus jamais les Potter ne puissent le reprendre, la loi est de notre côté mais...

-Je vois fit l'elfe outré d'apprendre qu'un couple avait osé l'impensable. Abandonné des enfants était d'une ignominie sans borne, il ne fallait avoir aucun cœur. Nous allons donc procéder à un échange de sang, Monsieur Malfoy, vous aussi vous voulez échanger votre sang avec votre fils ?

-Bien entendu, j'ai lu que cela permettrait à mon fils en cas de danger de me faire apparaître à ses côtés en un instant, et je veux qu'il puisse m'appeler à n'importe quel moment, surtout lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard.

-Bien, que les deux familles se rapprochent. Dit l'elfe, et sous les yeux stupéfait des plus grandes familles outrées, et écœurés du comportement des Potter, l'elfe commença une nouvelle prière elfique. Il enchaîna immédiatement sur une demande respectueuse à la nature et à la magie.

-A vous habitant de la nature, a vous touchez par le don que l'on nomme magie, je vous demande le droit au nom de ces deux familles la permission d'échanger leur sang avec la chairs de leurs chairs, leurs enfants.

Des gobelins, fées, licornes, anges et elfes s'avancèrent et s'inclinèrent devant les enfants. Chaque créatures dont le symbole était encore visible sur le front des enfants, se mit en face de chaque bambins, ainsi les gobelins firent face à Adam, les licornes et les anges firent face à Ethan, les fées firent face à Seth, et les elfes firent face à Draco.

-Nous habitant de la nature avons entendu votre appel et l'histoire des deux garçons, et avons décider en notre âme et conscience d'accorder le droit aux parents d'échanger leur sang avec leurs enfants.

Chaque créatures fit apparaître un poignard sacré dans leur culture, Lucius et Narcissa fit comme demandé par les elfes, une fine coupure au creux des mains de Draco, Lucius lui devait se couper sa main droite et prendre la gauche de son fils alors que Narcissa devait se blesser la main gauche et prendre la main droite de son fils. Les Malfoy firent comme demander et les elfes bénirent toute la famille qui désormais pouvait se servir de la magie des elfes avec leur consentement. Après un cours sur les bases de cette magie si particulière.

Pour Seth et Adam ce fut la même chose, et lorsque les Ashford arrivèrent à Ethan, et que la petite famille devait se lier totalement la licorne délicatement fit un coupure sur les deux paumes de l'enfant de même que l'ange, les autres créatures n'avaient pas refermer les plaies des deux enfants, ainsi les triplés pourraient se servir des quatre magies, Émilie prit Seth dans ses bras et lui mit la main dans celle de son frère, Edward fit pareil avec Adam. Ainsi les triplés seraient à jamais liés. Ensuite ce fut au tour des parents, puis Lucius demanda respectueusement à ce que Draco échange son sang avec les triplés ainsi les quatre enfants resteraient à jamais liés par un lien unique et solide le Haut Elfe accepta avec une grande joie, lorsque tout fut fini, les Malfoy et les Ashford plus heureux que jamais savaient que les Potter ne pourraient plus jamais rien faire pour avoir les enfants.

Suite à ces échanges de sang, il y eut une fête somptueuse qui dura comme le voulait la tradition quatre jours et trois nuits, le temps durant lequel les enfants changeraient physiquement, surtout Seth et Ethan qui ressemblaient encore fortement aux Potter.

Les Ashford et les Malfoy furent félicités par l'ensemble des familles de Sang-Purs qui étaient présentes et qui offrirent leur cadeaux aux enfants, et aux parents. Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la fête était le maître mot, et les créatures magiques furent étonnées de voir le respect que leur montraient les sorciers.

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'au midi du quatrième jours. Où les Ashford, et les Malfoy présentèrent à tous leurs enfants. Draco n'avait pas changé d'un poil, ni même Adam, par contre Seth et Ethan maintenant ressemblaient vraiment à leurs parents adoptifs.

Seth et Ethan avait des cheveux raides et châtain foncé, et ils avaient les yeux cobalt comme Adam. Ils auraient pu confondre les enfants si Ethan n'avait pas cette vilaine cicatrice sur le front qui était visible. Celle de Seth étant cachée par ses cheveux. Les deux parents furent encore plus fiers de leurs enfants.

Après ces quatre jours de fêtes, les familles décidèrent de prendre un peu de vacances et de se retrouver en petit comité les Malfoy eurent la même idée. De ce fait les deux familles ne se virent plus pendant plus de deux mois. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour un repas, un dimanche les enfants se mirent à jouer comme des petits fous, à ce moment là les parents décidèrent de réunir les deux Manoirs dans un seul endroit, de le protéger afin que les enfants puissent faire de la magie sans que personne ne le sache, et surtout protéger leur demeure sous Fidelitas, de cette fusion des deux Manoirs ressortie un immense château blanc aux volets bleu et aux toits pointus en ardoises grises, comme ceux décrit dans les contes de fées que lisait souvent Émilie aux garçons. Il ressortit également un parc géant et ouvert à toute créature qui souhaitait l'asile et non le combat, car ni Edward, ni Lucius n'étaient dupes. Voldemort reviendrait, la seule inconnue était quand.

Et quatre ans passa, les enfants grandirent élevés comme de parfait quadruplés. Tous les quatre fêtèrent dignement leur six ans, lorsque Lucius et Edward décidèrent de réunirent les enfants, ils devaient être tous près juste au cas ou. Ils laissèrent aux enfants cette dernière journée pour se reposer avant de débuter un long et douloureux entraînement

Les garçons pratiquaient tous un sport depuis leur quatre ans, Ethan faisait du foot tous les soirs, sauf les mercredis et samedis ou l'entraînement était l'après-midi, alors que Seth lui pratiquait le rugby au même moment qu'Ethan, Adam lui c'était le basket les mercredis et samedis après-midi, et Draco lui pratiquait le tennis relativement souvent vue que c'était son père qui l'entraînait Il pratiquait également avec un professeur moldu tous les soirs de seize à dix-huit heures.

Les enfants s'épanouissaient tranquillement, en plus du sport qu'ils pratiquaient, les enfants avaient d'autres centres d'intérêts. Seth lui se passionnait pour les jeux vidéos, Adam avait un don et bricolait tout pleins de gadgets insolites, une fois même pour la plus grande joie de ses frères, il avait réussi à fabriquer des baguettes, sans aucune sources de magie à la base comme chez Ollivander, qui lui utilisait des morceaux d'animaux, pour la plus part non consentant. Le tout sous les yeux vigilants des parents plus que fiers, Ethan était un mordu des mangas, il lisait facilement deux à trois mangas par jour, Draco lui c'était plus la poésie et la musique en générale.

Adam lui avait même construit une radio qui pouvait supporter l'air saturé de magie, et qui captait toutes les ondes de radios mondiales, du coups les enfants se mirent à apprendre d'autres langues comme si cela était tout à fait naturel. Ils firent également l'apprentissage d'un instrument de musique, Seth pratiquait la batterie, Draco le violon, Ethan le piano et Adam la guitare.

Lorsque débuta leur entraînement magique, Seth, Draco et Ethan furent triste que leur frère ne les accompagne pas, mais Edward leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Et les trois garçons décidèrent de trouver un moyen pour que le quatrième de la fratrie puisse lui aussi faire de la magie.

Edward et Lucius se regardèrent incrédules lorsque les enfants repartirent auprès d'Adam qui les aida à chercher et à finalement trouver ce qu'ils voulaient. Un vrai rituel, avec une potion et une incantation. Et avant qu'ils n'aient put dire quoi que ce soit, Edward et Lucius virent Ethan prendre son chaudron et ses ingrédients, car depuis plus d'un an maintenant et régulièrement Severus Snape venait leur enseigner l'art subtil des potions.

Et de la fratrie c'était lui le plus calme et le plus patient. Donc il se chargea de faire la potion tranquillement, pendant ce temps là, les autres se chargèrent d'apprendre par cœur l'incantation. Mais Edward blêmit en la lisant.

Il fallait formuler son identité, et avec Émilie ils n'avaient encore pas eut le courage d'apprendre aux deux garçons qu'ils avaient été lâchement abandonnés par leur parents biologiques puis adoptés par eux. Il tourna vers Lucius un regard triste.

-Tu n'as pas encore eut le courage de leur dire ? Demanda l'aristocrate

-Non... Je crois qu'il est temps. Lorsqu'Ethan aura terminé sa potion nous mettrons tout le monde au courant.

Lucius sourit à son ami, posa une main amicale sur son bras.

-Nous sommes tous derrière vous d'accord ? Je dois t'informer également d'une décision qu'avec Cissa nous avons prise cette nuit.

-Laquelle est-ce ? Demanda Edward

-Dans leur bibliothèque, mes parents ont laisser un grimoire qui parle de salle de temps, nous pourrions en installer une, ainsi qu'une salle du contrôle, pour aider Ethan à mieux maîtriser sa magie.

Edward regarda son ami avec un furieux espoir.

-Si tu peux réellement créer ces deux salles, alors je t'aiderais. Dans quelle partie du château veux-tu que nous installions ces deux salles ?

-Je pensais dans les sous-sol, à côté du laboratoire de potion.

Edward accepta avec grand enthousiasme de placé les deux futurs salles en sous-sol, les deux pères décidèrent ensuite de retrouver leurs épouses et de discuter sérieusement du cas de Seth et Ethan. Les deux enfants devraient être au courant de leurs anciennes identités, et bien qu'inquiets concernant Ethan, ils l'étaient moins pour Seth, en effet l'enfant avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose.

En tant que parents ils auraient du les informés depuis longtemps. Soupirant lourdement, Edward demanda à Seth de venir dans son bureau. L'enfant étonné s'y présenta. Edward le fit entré et lui proposa un siège.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi papa ? Demanda l'enfant

-Je voulais te parler d'une très importante affaire, Ethan et toi devez être au courant. Si nous ne vous en avons pas parler plus tôt c'est que nous voulions être sûr que vous compreniez bien ce que...

-Vous nous avez adopté... Mais avec Ethan on s'en fiche, même si il a très mal prit cette information...

-Comment ?... S'étonna Edward

-Avec Ethan on fait le même rêve, on est dans une chambre, y a un troisième bébé, et y a une femme rousse et un homme brun qui n'ont d'yeux que pour l'autre enfant alors qu'avec Ethan on est comme délaisser. J'en ai parler avec Adam et Draco, et on a fouiller ton bureau pour savoir...

Edward soupira, et décida qu'il ne punirait pas les enfants après tout il était légitime pour eux de savoir.

-Comment on s'appelait avant ? Demanda Seth, c'est pour le rituel... Si Sev valide la potion d'Ethan on fera le rituel ce soir ou demain, Draco à envoyer un hiboux à tonton.

-Toi c'était Jordan Arthur et Ethan c'était Harry James Potter.

-Potter ? S'étonna l'enfant, comme la grosse nouille qui est censé avoir vaporisé un psychopathe ? Demanda Seth.

-En fait... Ce n'est pas Ryan qui l'a vaporisé, mais ton frère et toi... Les Potter dans leur grande stupidité ont décidés de vous abandonner, ils pensent venir vous chercher lorsque vous aurez onze ans...

-Ils touchent à Ethan et je les massacres. Lucius dit que je suis très doué avec la DCFM... Et je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Ethan fais toujours ce même cauchemar...

-Seth, quoi qu'il arrive tu as carte blanche, mais reste prudent. En cas de réel danger tu peux venir ici avec tes frères, grâce au lien de magie d'accord ? Et c'est quoi ce cauchemar ?

-Ethan rêve d'un grand homme chauve aux yeux rouge qui lui envois un éclair vert, d'après mes recherches, c'est l'Avada kedavra qu'il a envoyer ce soir là Voldy, mais ça terrorise encore Ethan, alors il ne faut pas lui en parler, enfin maintenant je comprend mieux l'utilité de bien nous entraîne, avec Ethan on risque de se retrouver de nouveau face à lui ? C'est ça papa ? Pour le lien c'est celui qui est une sorte d'aide au transplanage ? Demanda Seth

-Oui, et avec Émi, Cissa et Lucius nous vous apprendrons à transplaner, répondit Edward réfléchissant au cauchemar décrit par son fils.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon chaton ? Sourit doucement Edward

-On peut faire plus de recherches sur Voldemort ? On voudrait savoir ce qu'on va affronter... Adam et Draco sont prêt à m'aider dans mes recherches, et je... J'en parlerais à Ethan... Je sais l'apaiser quand il perd le contrôle de sa magie...

-Bien je te laisse faire, mais si tu vois que tu perds le contrôle de la situation vient nous chercher d'accord ?

-Oui papa ! Répondit le garçon avec un large sourire. Il se leva et quitta le bureau accompagné de son père. Le père et fils discutèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un Ethan et un Severus réellement satisfait.

Severus félicitait encore Ethan pour sa potion absolument parfaite. L'enfant effrayait légèrement l'adulte vue la facilité qu'il avait à faire une potion. Ethan fit un large sourire à Seth avant de lui prendre la main, l'emmenant avec lui dans leur chambre.

-Seth j'ai fini la potion ! S'exclama fier de lui Ethan, ce qui fit sourire Seth.

-Ethan... Commença mal à l'aise Seth

-Oui ?

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'Edward et Émilie ne sont pas nos parents...

-Oui, parce que les nôtres nous ont abandonnés... Pourquoi ? Demanda Ethan intrigué

-En fait papa m'a donner nos identités, et... Euh... Ne t'énerve pas Ethan, d'accord ? Papa et maman nous aime et ne nous abandonnerons jamais...

-Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Seth ? Tu me fais peur...

-Je suis Jordan Arthur Potter, et tu es Harry James Potter

Ethan regarda son frère incrédule.

-Que... Quoi ? Murmura-t-il

-Je sais c'est un choque, pour moi aussi... Ils vont essayer de nous reprendre lorsque nous aurons onze ans...

-Mais je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec papa, maman, pa'Luce, ma'Cissa, Adam, Draco et toi ! On ne peut rien faire contre eux ? Tu sais genre les ridiculiser et leur montrer qu'ils ne sont rien pour nous ?...

-Écoute Ethan, on va en discuter avec Adam et Draco à nous quatre on arrivera bien à leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont rien d'accord ?

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda Ethan inquiet

-Oui, et papa et maman ne seront pas très loin de nous. Et puis si tu as des doutes tu peux toujours en parler avec pa'Luce ou ma'Cissa.

Ethan paru être un peu plus soulagé. Et alors que Seth allait de nouveau parler la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur Adam et Draco qui discutaient joyeusement de la futur magie de Adam. D'ailleurs avec l'accord de leurs anges gardiens respectifs, les quadruplés après un long entraînement sur les bases, pouvaient se servir des magies des autres.

Ils étaient encore loin de la perfection, et Adam aurait un long chemin à parcourir lorsqu'il pourrait enfin se servir de magie, mais tous étaient satisfait des enfants qui montraient une très grande curiosité. Seth tenait la main d'Ethan lorsque son frère reprit la parole, Adam et Draco devaient être prévenus.

-Seth, pourquoi à nos onze ans et pas avant ?...

-Et bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est peut-être lier à notre entrée à Poudlard... Mais c'est vrai que je me demande aussi...

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandèrent Adam et Draco en même temps

-Des Potter...

-Ah ! Je crois savoir pourquoi ils voudraient vous reprendre à vos onze ans... Commença doucement Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Seth en tenant toujours la main d'Ethan

-Normalement ils vous avaient séparés, toi Seth tu devais vivre chez des moldu, et toi Ethan dans un orphelinat...

Seth comme Ethan furent pris d'une violente bouffé de haine à l'encontre de leur parents biologiques.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Adam

-Et bien disons que tonton est occlumens et legilimens et qu'il ne peut rien nous refuser, alors je lui ai demander. Je voulais vous aider. Et comme en ce moment ils sont tous à Poudlard, parce que James y a eut un poste de professeur et que Ryan continu d'avoir un entraînement lourd, Sev en a profiter pour regarder dans leur tête ce qu'il y avait. Il était furieux lorsqu'il a découvert tout ça, et c'est papa qui l'a calmé.

-Merci Draco, lui répondit Ethan à l'étonnement de Seth, le garçon savait que son frère était perturber mais se contenta de lui tenir la main.

-Mais vous vous appeliez comment ? Demanda Adam

-Moi, commença Seth, j'étais Jordan Arthur Potter

-Et moi, continua Ethan, j'étais Harry James Potter.

Draco et Adam regardèrent leurs frères, haussèrent des épaules. En fait ils se fichaient pas mal de leurs anciennes identités ce qui comptait maintenant le plus c'est que Ethan et Seth restent dans la famille, normalement, tout avait été fait pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais être repris par des parents aussi indignes.

-Allons faire le rituel, Ethan à fait une potion parfaite ! S'exclama avec joie Seth.

-Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir le faire ? Demanda Adam

-Nous en sommes toujours aussi sûr ! Répondit Ethan, tu es notre frère et tu dois pouvoir allé à Poudlard comme nous ! Donc on va te rendre ta magie !

Adam leurs fit un sourire resplendissant, et les enfants se dirigèrent vers une salle vide du château, où Draco et Adam avaient déjà tracé au sol un pentagramme runique. Ethan lui alla chercher sa potion. Il en fit boire un verre à Adam comme indiquer sur le rituel, et avec le reste il recouvrit le pentagramme.

Adam était au milieu du dessin, alors que Seth, Draco et Ethan se tenaient, là devant leur frère, et dirent dans un ensemble parfait et se tenant tous par la main :

Nous, Draco Éteonos Malfoy, Jordan Arthur Potter dit Seth Cytaeus Ashford, et Harry James Potter dit Ethan Fidius Ashford, demandons humblement à notre Magie d'accepter, d'aider et d'aimer notre ami de cœur et frère de sang Adam Proteus Ashford en tant que sorcier à part entière. Ainsi soit-il !

Un jet de couleur bleu parti de Draco, un autre de couleur mauve parti de Seth, et un autre de couleur blanc parti d'Ethan et les trois jet se réunirent juste devant Adam formant une boule de magie pure. Avant d'entrée avec douceur dans le corps de l'enfant, libérant sa magie. Le rituel était terminé.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Adam était inconscient au milieu du pentagramme. Seth, Draco et Ethan se précipitèrent sur lui, l'enfant respirait encore, ils décidèrent de prévenir leurs parents afin qu'ils ramènent Adam dans leur chambre.

C'est Draco qui se précipita dans le château à la recherche de son pa'Eddy, l'homme affolé par les cris du jeune blond sorti avec précipitation de son bureau.

-On a fait le rituel, et Adam est inconscient dans la pièce, faudrait le mettre au lit. Il doit dormir deux jours normalement, et à son réveil si le rituel à fonctionner il pourra faire de la magie, et on pourra commencer notre entraînement ! Expliqua Draco sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois faisant sourire l'homme.

-Montre moi où il se trouve et je vais aller le coucher.

Draco emmena Edward auprès de ses fils, il prit Adam dans ses bras et le conduisit dans la chambre des enfants, une fois installé les trois autres garçons allèrent également se coucher, ils venaient de faire une grosse dépense en magie pure.

A peine leurs têtes toucha l'oreiller qu'ils dormaient comme des biens-heureux, Émilie et Narcissa allaient régulièrement voir les garçons les chouchoutant dans leur sommeil paisible. Les trois garçons dormirent vingt-quatre heures d'affilées alors qu'Adam lui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Draco et Seth furent réveillés par la magie d'Ethan qui fit de gros dégâts dans la chambre. Seth jeta un regard sur Draco, qui compris immédiatement et alla chercher quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps Seth se concentra sur sa magie afin qu'elle calme celle de son frère.

Draco revient un quart d'heure plus tard avec Cissa, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Seth en larme alors que le corps d'Ethan était secoué de convulsions.

-Ethan calme toi... Lui répétait inlassablement Seth, en lui envoyant de la magie apaisante.

Narcissa s'approcha des garçons et envoya un peu de magie elfique qui calma instantanément Ethan. Elle fit de même avec Seth, qui se calma également mais qui resta éveiller. Narcissa le prit tendrement contre elle après avoir envoyer Lilia l'elfe de maison, chercher Edogan, le médecin des deux familles, et surtout Edward et Émilie.

Émilie et Edward arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard essoufflés et inquiets, Seth était toujours en larme parce que lui plus que quiconque ressentait la douleur d'Ethan. Sa magie le brûlait littéralement. Émilie alla le chouchouter alors qu'Edward lui surveillait Ethan, son front était vraiment très chaud.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Émilie doucement à Seth.

-La magie d'Ethan nous a réveillée, elle explosait de partout, alors j'ai essayé de la calmer avec ma propre magie, d'habitude ça fonctionne... Mais là Ethan il s'est mit à …

-Convulser... Continua Narcissa, Seth était en larme alors j'ai demander à Lilia de vous prévenir et d'appeler Ed également.

-Je suis là, s'exclama le docteur. Lucius était avec moi ça a été plus rapide. Je voudrais l'ausculter seul s'il vous plaît

Le docteur resta une bonne demi-heure avec Ethan et en profita également pour regarder Adam. Ce denier allait bien, Ethan par contre avait de la fièvre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avait eut des convulsions. Il testa avec l'aide de son frère la magie du gamin, et ils découvrirent avec horreur une des raisons de l'instabilité de la magie d'Ethan et surtout pourquoi elle faisait autant souffrir son sorcier.

Des sceau de magie noire, qui apparaissaient en même temps que la croissance de l'enfant. Ils firent immédiatement venir Seth, et constatèrent la même chose. Quelqu'un était entrain non seulement de leur voler leur magie, mais également de les marquer comme des bêtes. Et cela était juste intolérable.

Lucius fit intervenir un Haut Elfe afin qu'il brise les sceaux et qu'il protège les magies. Le haut Elfe fit rapidement un rituel, qui protège, et calme autant le sorcier que la magie, puis le second rituel qui brise tous les sceaux.

Seth se retrouva immédiatement inconscient alors que sa magie libre s'étendait et recouvrait tout son corps. Pour Ethan se fut la même chose, la magie calmé en plus. L'elfe décida que pour le second enfant, il lui lancerais un sort afin que tous les dégâts subit par sa magie soient cicatrisés correctement.

Une fois fait il ressortit suivit de peu par Lucius et Edogan. Les trois hommes allèrent prévenir les deux parents qui outrés et choqués décidèrent de porté plainte à la gendarmerie et au Ministère de la Magie, pour mise en danger de la vie de mineur de moins de quinze ans, et vole aggravé de magie contre X. Car même si ils avaient une idée du coupable ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

A leur retour ils allèrent se mettre dans le lit avec leurs enfants, Émilie tenant contre elle Seth alors qu'Edward tenait Ethan et Adam se trouvait au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Le lendemain, Adam, Seth et leurs parents se réveillèrent mais pas Ethan, qui dormit encore une bonne partie de la journée.

Les enfants furent mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils décidèrent à ce moment que l'entraînement qu'ils allaient suivre serait bien plus dure que celui prévue par les parents, parce que non seulement ils savaient que Voldemort reviendrait mais en plus ils voulaient être absolument les meilleurs de leurs promotions à Poudlard sans que jamais aucun prof ne les soupçonnes d'être les nouvelles terreurs du château.

Lorsqu'enfin reposé Ethan se senti en force de suivre l'entraînement avec ses frères, les enfants débutèrent leurs cours. Ils avaient parler de leur projet à leurs parents qui étaient parfaitement d'accord eux. Le premier cours qu'ils eurent était Potion, avec Severus. L'homme passa près de deux jours à leur expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard, de ses cours, et surtout comment bien se servir des manuels scolaires.

Les enfants étaient patient, et apprenaient vite, et plus ils apprenaient des choses, et plus ils avaient soif de connaissance. Pendant ce temps là au sous-sol, Lucius et Edward grâce aux livres du blond, créèrent une salle du temps, et une salle du contrôle.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03 – Achats, rencontre, match et enlèvement

Ce matin là une effervescence particulière habitait le château des deux familles, en effet aujourd'hui ils devaient aller faire des courses. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher de se préparer, les deux familles furent prêtes et partirent pour les grands magasins moldus après une longue matinée d'achats de vêtements, livres, cd, jeux vidéos, mangas, entre autres choses, les deux familles allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. S'arrêtant au Chaudron Baveur afin de manger, parce que les enfants tous comme les parents étaient affamés.

Après ce délicieux arrêt, les quadruplés se lâchèrent dans la grande rue commerçante. Ethan parti immédiatement pour Fleury & Bott suivit par Lucius à qui il tenait la main, alors que Seth lui allait au magasin de Quidditch avec son père, Draco à l'animalerie magique avec sa mère, et Adam chez l'apothicaire avec sa mère.

-Pa'Luce ?

-Oui chaton ? Sourit l'homme

-Maman veut un bébé... Elle voudrait une fille mais papa à dit qu'elle pouvait plus... On pourrait pas l'aider à avoir un bébé ?... Demanda le petit garçon pas très à l'aise.

Lucius paru réfléchir un instant.

-Nous allons regarder ça dans des livres de médicomagie très avancés.

-Tu m'en veut d'avoir été un Potter ? Demanda doucement le gamin pas très rassuré

Lucius se mit à la hauteur d'Ethan, il posa doucement ses mains sur les petites épaules du garçon.

-Tu n'as pas demander à naître dans cette famille... Je veux que tu sache que pour moi c'est un réel honneur de vous connaître Seth et toi, d'accord.

Ethan hocha positivement la tête rassuré que son second papa ne lui en veuille pas. Tous les deux firent une grosse razzia dans toute la boutique prenant des livres sur tous les thèmes, de comment bien s'occuper de son animal magique, à la transformation animagus, en passant par les potions, l'art du duel sorcier et moldu.

Ils sortirent de la boutique les poches pleine de livres et le porte-monnaie tout vide. Lucius était très fier des garçons, car bien qu'ayant peu de temps pour eux ils ne rechignaient jamais à leurs devoirs, ou à l'entraînement qui au file des mois devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il savait qu'il leur en demandait beaucoup mais il connaissait trop bien Voldemort pour ne pas penser à préparer les enfants à la futur guerre. Il soupira, avant de se mettre à hauteur du garçon. Il avait été décider plutôt avec l'accord de Seth que Lucius serait celui qui annonce à Ethan qu'il était l'un des survivants et non Ryan comme espéré par les Potter.

-Chaton, j'ai une chose très importante à te dire, commença-t-il calmement.

Ethan leva sur lui son grand regard bleu, curieux.

-Tu dois savoir qu'il y a eu une erreur de jugement de Dumbledore et des Potter.

-Par rapport à quoi ?...

-Ryan n'est pas celui qui a fait disparaître Voldemort.

-Si c'est pas lui c'est qui ? Demanda Ethan

-Seth et toi.

-C'est à cause de lui que j'ai une cicatrice ? Et que je fais des rêves bizarres ?

-Oui.

-D'accord

Lucius fut surpris devant le peu de réaction d'Ethan.

-A vrai dire pa'Luce j'm'en doutais un peu... Seth me cachait quelque chose, et puis j'ai fais des recherches sur Voldy... C'est comme ça que j'ai compris, et là tu me dis que ce que j'ai trouver est vrai.

-Je suis désolé mon chaton...

-Ne le sois pas, c'est pas toi qu'a envoyer le rayon vert sur ma tête... Dit-il en haussant des épaules.

L'homme et l'enfant décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans une maroquinerie. Ethan voulant faire une surprise à sa mère en lui achetant un nouveau sac, et des malles à plusieurs serrures pour ses trois frères et lui même. Il prendrait une paire de gant en cuir de dragon pour son père et Lucius, et une pochette de soirée pour Narcissa.

L'enfant était profondément généreux et gentil, il avait six mois d'économie d'argent de poche pour pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il savait que ces présents feraient plaisir, c'était aussi sa façon à lui d'encourager Draco qui aurait la semaine suivante son tournois junior de tennis. Il était l'un des favoris avec Edgar Winston son plus grand rival.

Le garçon demanda poliment à Lucius de rester hors de la boutique, l'homme avec un sourire aimable accepta, et comme un grand le petit garçon entra.

-Bonjour Mr. Robson, dit l'enfant avec un grand sourire pour le vieil homme. L'homme fit le tour de son comptoir et alla serrer la main de son jeune client. Il adorait les enfants Ashford, ils étaient toujours très bien élever et de très bons clients.

-Bonjour Mr. Ashford, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda aimablement le gérant.

-J'aimerais quatre malles à plusieurs serrures. Une paire de gant en peau de Basilic, une paire de gant en peau de dragon noir, une pochette de soirée en peau de crocodile, et ce sac sans fond, expliqua le jeune client en montrant un petit sac en toile et en perle de couleur rose et mauve.

Le gérant acquiesça, et prépara les gants, et les sacs demandé par son client, lorsqu'il arriva aux malles il s'arrêta mal à l'aise.

-Combien de serrures voulez-vous sur vos malles ? Demanda-t-il

-Et bien... Vos malles ont combien de serrures ? Demanda l'enfant

-Six, sept, huit ou neuf, les malles à dix serrures seront bientôt en magasins.

-Dommage que celles à dix serrures ne soient pas encore disponible... Et bien mettez moi quatre malle à neuf serrures, s'il vous plaît monsieur.

L'homme alla chercher la commande d'Ethan lorsque la porte de sa boutique s'ouvrit, faisant retentir la petite clochette. Ethan ne prêta pas attention aux nouveaux venus, il allait bientôt repartir et pouvoir offrir à sa famille les cadeaux qu'il achetait.

Mr. Robson revint dans sa boutique avec les malles demandées, il les rétrécit pour l'enfant à sa demande, il ne restait plus que le paiement qu'Ethan s'empressa de faire avec l'aide de l'homme. Lorsqu'il eut son reçut, il se retourna pour partir lorsqu'il vit qui étaient les clients suivants.

Les Potter aux complet, il aurait pu en rire, si il n'avait pas si peur qu'ils le reconnaissent à cause de sa fichu cicatrice. Il les ignora, passant à côté d'eux, il était proche de la porte, il voyait la silhouette de Lucius qui l'attendait patiemment, lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule le stoppant net dans son élan. Pétrifier de peur, il n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement.

Lily Potter avait observer ce petit garçon avec tendresse, et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice qui trônait fièrement sur le front du petit garçon. Un éclair, comme celle de son petit Harry. En réfléchissant bien, son Harry aurait le même âge. Elle le vit se rapprocher de la porte, et décida d'en avoir le cœur net, elle posa sur son épaule une main douce, et vit le petit garçon se crisper.

Elle le retourna très doucement, se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, alors qu'Ethan restait silencieux et effrayer.

-Bonjour Harry... Dit-elle doucement, elle avança sa main gauche afin de toucher la cicatrice de l'enfant.

Ethan recula d'un pas, il n'avait pas confiance, il avait peur, et très très chaud, et il voulait que sa famille soit là auprès de lui. Sa marque de baptême se dessina sur son front avant que n'apparaissent auprès de lui ses trois frères, il n'avait pas encore asser de force pour faire venir à lui des adultes.

Seth et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes de nulle part et pointèrent Lily, alors qu'Adam sortait pour prévenir Lucius, Ethan n'osait même plus respirer, et Lily resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'enfant.

-Je... Tenta-t-elle

-Rien, relâchez mon frère ! Dit Seth d'une voix glaciale

-Mais... Essaya-t-elle sans plus de succès car interrompue par Lucius.

-Si vous ne relâchez pas Ethan Ashford, immédiatement je me verrais dans l'obligation de porter plainte contre vous chez les moldus et au Ministère de la Magie, dit-il d'une voix dure braquant son regard glacial sur Lily qui relâcha l'enfant qui ne bougea pas, comme stupefixé.

Seth prit la main de son frère et le sorti de la boutique. Il fut vite suivit par Draco, Adam et Lucius, l'aristocrate se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant choquer, avant de décider de le prendre dans ses bras. Ethan était comme bloquer dans son esprit. Ils se mirent à la recherche d'Edward, d'Émilie et de Narcissa.

Ils les retrouvèrent rapidement, et Émilie en maman attentionnée qu'elle était, chouchouta son petit dernier, qui grâce à un sort de son père fini par s'endormir dans les bras rassurant de sa maman.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Edward

-Les Potter... Grogna Seth fou de rage que cette pimbêche ai oser toucher à son petit frère.

L'homme regarda son fils, puis demanda une confirmation muette à Lucius. Le blond n'en revenait pas de l'audace de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. De quel droit osait-elle s'en prendre à Ethan. L'enfant était pétrifié de terreur par Merlin ! Heureusement son abrutit de mari n'avait rien vue de toute la scène.

-Edward, Ethan voulait faire des achats seul, je suppose qu'il voulait nous faire une surprise, je sais que cette boutique à deux entrées, j'étais à l'une d'elle... Je n'ai pas vue passer les Potter sinon je serais entré également. Il a fallu qu'Adam vienne me chercher pour que j'aide Seth et Draco qui braquaient de leurs baguettes sur Lily Potter qui tenait Ethan par l'épaule. Expliqua-t-il avec calme.

Edward jura entre ses dents et les deux familles décidèrent de retourner dans leur immense château. Émilie et Edward décidèrent qu'ils dormiraient avec les enfants le temps qu'Ethan reprenne confiance, et surtout se calme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla bien des heures plus tard, il poussa un hurlement, et fit une grosse crise de larme lié à sa frayeur. Ses frères et ses parents le chouchoutèrent lui donnant tout leur amour. Ethan s'agrippa à Seth ne voulant plus le lâcher. Dans leurs magies, les trois frères d'Ethan ressentirent sa peur d'être une nouvelle fois abandonner, alors Seth lui envoya des petites vagues de magie calmant cette peur sourde.

Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Ethan regarda Seth droit dans les yeux, aucune raison de parler, tous les deux se comprenaient en un seul regard. Seth soupira, puis acquiesça, les deux garçons se levèrent, et descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol du château.

Les deux salles avaient été créer à partir de la magie du bâtiment, d'Edward et de Lucius. Les deux garçons allèrent dans la salle temporelle, ils décidèrent d'y rester une heure à l'extérieur, ce qui équivalait à un mois à l'intérieur de la salle. Et Seth se mit à entraîner durement son frère, aucun des deux garçons ne se faisaient de cadeaux.

Ethan appris avec un grand sérieux la défense contre les force du mal, et Seth fut très surpris en voyant son frère avoir un réel talent pour cette matière. Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'Ethan se mit à parler en Fourchelang, il lui fit un large sourire.

Ils allaient devoir apprendre cette langue aux deux autres de la fratrie, afin qu'ils puissent programmer leur mauvaises blagues sans que personne ne puissent rien comprendre. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Seth. Il avait hâte d'expliquer tout cela à ses deux frères le soir même.

L'heure s'écoula finalement, et Seth ressorti de là avec un Ethan complètement métamorphosé. En effet l'enfant avait plus confiance en lui, en sa magie, en sa famille. Il savait que jamais les Ashford ne l'abandonneraient. Il s'était même découvert un nouvel intérêt pour les blagues vaseuses, et décida avec Seth que la prochaine fois que les Potter s'en prendraient à lui, il les laisseraient faire voulant foutre un bordel monstre chez ces petites gens sans intérêt.

Ethan avait bien mûrit et Seth était réellement fier de son frère. Afin de ne pas alerter les adultes Ethan fit comme à son habitude, et hormis les quatre petits garçons via leurs magies, aucuns adultes ne remarqua le moindre changement.

Quelques jours passèrent et le tournois junior de tennis débuta, il ne durerait que le temps d'un week-end, les éliminatoires le samedi matin, et la finale le dimanche soir. Draco fit sensation, en battant tous ses adversaires ne leur accordant jamais un seul set. Tout comme son grand rival Edgar Winston.

Dans les gradins, les Ashford et les Malfoy mettaient le bazar en soutenant bruyamment Draco. Le dimanche après-midi vit une finale de folie, en effet autant Draco qu'Edgar voulaient gagner et aucun des deux enfants ne se faisaient de cadeaux, autant rageur l'un que l'autre. Seul le meilleur des entraînements et la meilleure concentration gagnerait.

Edgar bien que plus grand et fort ne put rien faire contre la tornade qu'était Draco. Le jeune aristocrate déchaîne fini par le battre. Le score fut sans appel, 6-3 / 6-0 / 6-1. Draco reçut du maire de la ville moldue, la coupe junior de tennis. Narcissa et Lucius eux pétaient de fierté, allant chouchouter leur enfant, alors que les Ashford eux s'époumonaient dans les tribunes.

Tous étaient heureux de la réussite du blond, et tous fêtèrent sa victoire jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Ethan décida d'offrir ses cadeaux à sa famille.

-Papa, maman, pa'Luce, ma'Cissa, Draco, Seth et Adam j'ai un cadeau pour chacun de vous. Fermez les yeux s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Ethan tout sourire.

Il vit sa famille fermer un à un leurs yeux curieux de découvrir le présent du petit dernier. Ethan fit léviter les présent jusque face à leur propriétaire, lorsqu'il fut satisfait un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux maintenant, dit-il.

Émilie et Narcissa poussèrent un cri de joie, Lucius et Edward admirait leur nouvelle paire de gant, et les trois garçons ouvrirent de grand yeux surpris devant les malles imposantes devant eux. Les deux mamans se levèrent et firent un gros bisous à Ethan, Lucius et Edward eux serrèrent la main de l'enfant, alors que ses frères ne se gênèrent pas pour l'étreindre.

Le lendemain, les parents et les enfants retournèrent faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, Émilie inquiète demanda à Seth de bien surveiller son frère. Et c'est avec un sourire que les quadruplés se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, Adam et Draco allant regarder les nouveaux balais, se tenant au courant des derniers résultats de Quidditch alors que Seth et Ethan eux allaient à Fleury & Bott, ils voulaient trouver un livre parlant de blagues. Ils avaient l'intention de s'amuser un peu à l'école, en effet ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même école mais pas dans la même classe, et bien qu'ils soient studieux, ils avaient aussi envie de s'amuser; Les deux garçons allèrent de rayons en rayons, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe vert aux yeux globuleux ne se présente devant Ethan.

Il posa sa main sur le bras du garçon, et tous les deux disparurent. Seth sentit la disparition de son jumeau, et retourna auprès des adultes qui eux discutaient tranquillement, Lucius et Émilie dans la librairie magique et Edward et Narcissa avec les enfants dans la boutique de Quidditch.

-Maman ! Pa'Luce ! Cria Seth en arrivant auprès d'eux.

-Oui chaton ? Lui répondit sa mère

-Ethan à disparu... Dit-il dans un gros sanglot. Intérieurement il se félicitait d'être aussi bon acteur.

Émilie se mit à blêmir, tandis que Lucius lui prit la main faisant apparaître un siège afin qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. Elle prit Seth contre elle, se mettant à pleurer. Le choque était vraiment très violent. Son tout petit, son fils avait disparut. Inquiet Lucius fit venir à lui le reste de la famille, Adam et Draco allèrent se mettre contre Émilie lui faisant un gros câlin alors que Lucius expliquait à un Edward furieux et à une Narcissa dont l'expression variait entre colère et choque, ce que leur avait dit Seth.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Ethan se retrouva seul face à la femme rousse de la dernière fois. Il la braqua de sa baguette lorsqu'elle essaya de le toucher.

-Harry... tu as déjà une baguette à ton âge ? tu pourrais te blesser...

En fourchelang l'enfant envoya des sorts un peu partout dans la maison la rendant ridiculement moche tout comme sa propriétaire.

-Vous approchez plus jamais de moi vilaine femme !

Choquée Lily essaya de raisonner l'enfant.

-Harry s'il te plaît... Avec ton père nous ne voulions pas...

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Cria-t-il

-Harry...

-Et mon nom est Ethan Ashford ! Si vous ne me ramenez pas à la maison, je me débrouillerais tout seul ! Décréta-t-il en allant pour sortir.

Voyant qu'il lui tournait le dos Lily en profita pour le tenir contre elle. Ethan bien qu'il ai peur envoya un sort du crue de Seth à la femme qui se retrouva avec les cheveux vert, une barbe d'un an qui traînait par terre, des cornes de boucs, et l'odeur allant avec. Des pustules sur tout le visage de la femme.

-Lâchez moi ou vous le regretterez ! Je ne suis pas votre fils, je ne m'appelle pas Harry ! Grogna-t-il froidement. Discrètement il prit une photo à l'aide d'un sort qu'il envoya sans baguette, le seul qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

Lily se mit à pleurer des larmes de sang, avant de relâcher le gamin qui parti de cette maison devenu un véritable gruyère et attirant toutes les souris du coin. Une fois dehors asser loin de l'horrible maison, Ethan fit un sourire mauvais en lançant deux autres sorts, un de bulle empêchant les fumée de s'en aller. Et celui de Voldemort à l'intérieur même de la maison des Potter les asphyxiants par la même occasion. Il se retourna et décida de retrouver son chemin seul.

Émilie était inconsolable, elle était dans le lit de son fils tenant son petit nounours contre elle. Elle souffrait tellement de ne plus l'avoir auprès d'elle. Edward avait été obligé de la soutenir pour la ramener à la maison, tant son chagrin était immense. Seth de son côté avec Draco et Adam décidèrent de s'entraîner après que Seth ait expliquer aux deux autres chez qui était leur frère et surtout pourquoi il s'était laisser faire alors qu'il aurait très bien se débarrasser de l'elfe en le libérant des Potter par exemple. Les trois garçons ne sentir pas la présence de Lucius qui les écouta religieusement. L'homme fit un sourire fier et alla prévenir Edward.

Pour Ethan il avait mal aux jambes à force de marcher, et la pluie qui venait de se mettre à tomber. Il soupira, accélérant alors que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Il arriva finalement au château à l'aube. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était affamé, et fatigué, et il avait de la boue de partout, et était trempé jusqu'au os.

Il fit sonner la cloche, et attendit, frigorifié il savait qu'il ne devait pas dormir encore. Émilie en entendant la cloche s'était relever d'un bond, et oubliant le reste elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte, dérapant en tournant dans les couloirs, avant de devancer tout le monde et d'ouvrir la porte.

-Maman... Murmura Ethan

-Mon bébé pleura-t-elle en le prenant contre elle, entrant avec lui afin de le chouchouter.

-Pleure pas maman... Lui dit Ethan

-Mon tout petit j'étais si inquiète... Où étais-tu ?

-Chez les Potter... D'ailleurs... Seth ?

-Oui petit frère ?

-Excellent ton sort, mais je savais pas qu'il y aurait aussi l'odeur...

Seth, Draco et Adam se mirent à rigoler, alors qu'avec l'aide de Narcissa, Émilie alla laver, Ethan le réchauffant avec un bon chocolat chaud, et l'enfant fut conduit dans son lit. Sa mère n'arrivant plus à se séparer de lui. Edward et Lucius furent soulager du retour du petit dernier et l'avocat décida de préparer une plainte pour enlèvement après qu'il ai eut une entrevue avec Ethan. Se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu faire.

-Pa'Luce ? Demanda Seth en entrant dans le bureau de l'aristocrate

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Ethan m'a donner sa baguette, il a envoyer le sort de la marque de Voldy dans la maison des Potter, et il y a fait quelques dégâts aussi, tout comme à la femme de Potter.

-Il a fait quoi ?!

-Draco, Adam, Ethan et moi avons décider de nous venger ! Ils nous ont abandonner et ils veulent nous reprendre... On est pas vraiment d'accord alors on va se venger. On sait que le père Potter est à Poudlard, et on espère vraiment que tu nous dise d'accord avec ça pa'Luce. Ma'Cissa est d'accord, elle nous a promis de nous aider à faire des blagues à l'aide des runes.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas contre, je vous aiderais avec mes connaissances. Alors dit moi ce qu'Ethan à fait...

Et avec un sourire presque malsain pour un enfant de son âge Seth se mit à raconter à son pa'Luce dans la discrétion de son bureau ce que son petit frère avait fait comme dégâts.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
